In many rear-end collisions between vehicles, an extra distance of a fraction of a yard could have prevented the collision impact and the injury. This extra distance is lost at the beginning of the emergency stop, when the following driver fails to recognize the severity of the deceleration of the vehicle ahead. The following driver is wasting a precious second before initiating the full emergency braking capability of the vehicle. An early, clear, specific, and instinctively understood warning signal, based on the actual deceleration of the vehicle utilizing the Brake-Lights in combination with the Reverse-Lights, provides such a warning.